


You're my idiot

by HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox (GravityFallsDown)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were happy in their little lives together. Everything was right. Till Castiel suddenly ripped it all apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this came from. I was thinking about season 6 and about how I would love to see a fan fiction where Castiel cheats on Dean with Crowley... but then I decided I didn't like the idea of Cas cheating at all, so this happen.

Everyone knew Castiel loved Dean and Dean loved Castiel, there was no question in it. It was a statement, a fact. No one would dare mess with the two. Dean was protective, Castiel was possessive, but the two worked perfectly. So it was no wonder that people where surprised when they heard of the split.

Castiel was the one that broke it off, that was the rumor anyway. No one dared ask for the real story. Not with the Winchester in a bad mood all the time, and the Shurley hanging out with Crowley’s gang.

Crowley Masters was the school ‘bad-boy’ you could say. No one messed with him, in fear for their lives. So when goody Castiel started to cling to his side, people questioned it. It was more surprising for Dean Winchester when, one morning, he and his younger brother walked into the empty hall, to find one Meg Masters pinned to the wall by Castiel himself. Attacking her mouth, with his own. Dean turned on his heel with a quick “See you after school Sam”.

Castiel felt guilt. That’s what the emotion was, he was sure. Dean and his relationship had been non-existent for two months.  “What’s wrong, Angel?” Meg’s voice purred into the males ear as she pushed her body on to his. They were currently stuck in the back of Castiel’s small 1963 Volkswagen Beetle, watching ‘Oz the Great and Powerful’ at a place called ‘Galaxy Drive-thru movies’.   
 “Do you believe I did the right thing?” He finally asked, slowly turning his head to look at the brunette female. With an sigh of annoyance, she leaned back to the side of the car, crossing her arms “You are talking about Dean, aren’t you”  
“Yes,” Cas nodded then looked back at the big screen. Meg didn’t say anything more, and within ten minutes, was invading Castiel’s personal space again. 

Dean was jealous. He was sure of it now. Sam had decided it would be a good idea to go to the Drive-in movies to see the new ‘Oz’ movie, and invited Dean along, saying he needed to stop brooding in his room, and get out. It didn’t help when Sam brought his Shurley, Gabriel, and when Castiel’s car was parked two spaces in front of them. A bang hit the windscreen that made Dean jump and glare Gabriel, who dared to hit his baby.  
“Move your fat ass, we can’t see with you blocking the way,” Gabriel said, placing his feel up on the dashboard of the Impala. So as in to take revenge. Dean moved over to the right, sitting right in Gabriel’s sight. With a grumble and the sound of car doors, the other two males had joined Dean on the bonnet of the Impala. “Oh, hey, look, it’s Cassy. He didn’t say he was coming to the movies tonight” Gabriel said happily as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, causing the taller Winchester to roll his eyes. Dean on the other hand slid off of the car saying he needed to use the john. 

“He was there with Meg,” Sam stated, leaning against Dean’s door frame. His only reply was a groan from the older male. “Dean, you can’t just hide away for ever. He lives next door, go talk to him”. Sammy had a point, Dean knew he had a point, but how do you go from almost telling someone you love them, to watching them be with someone else, without pain and suffering? You can’t.  “You don’t understand Sammy,” Dean finally said, covering his head with the pillow.

“We need to do something about Dean-o? What ya mean, it’s been great!” Gabriel said, sitting on the Shurley’s kitchen counter, swinging his legs, eating gummy snakes. Sam shook his head and sat down on a chair at the table.  “No, it hasn’t. I mean, sure, no lame references in every conversation, but Dean very rarely leaves his room Gabriel. He isn’t himself, I even caught him almost crying once! That in it’s self it weird-” a bang caused the Winchester to stop talking and look from the floor to a startled Castiel in the door way; whom was quickly retreating and running out the front door before Sam could even say ‘cas’.   
“Things just got interesting”

Castiel remembered every bit of the break-up. The whole time Dean seamed so calm, so collected, was the young Shurley suppose to believe it effected the Winchester, when it seamed he didn’t care at all? Castiel now realized how stupid he was, not to see behind the tough guy act. Dean was hurting just as much as he was. With frantic knocking not the front door, a alarmed Mary Winchester looked down at the other male. “Cas, sweetie. What is it?” She asked kindly, with concern on her face.  “Where is Dean?” He asked politely and gave her a kiss on the cheek when she replied ‘in his room’ as a thanks and ran off up stairs to the first room on the left. Without knocking, he shoved the door open.  “Sam, I told you I’m-“ Dean moved the pillow away and looked at the younger male in his door way. “Cas?” before he could say more, Castiel had closed the door and practically pounced onto the Winchester, clashing there lips together. Dean let out a struggled sound of surprise but quickly pushed the other boy off him. “Cas, the hell man?”  
 “I’m sorry - I’m so so sorry, I didn’t, Crowley, he, I, I’m sorry!” Water started showing in the blue eyes as the owner started to kiss every part of Dean he could reach. Starting with the side of his mouth all the way down to the shoulder blade. As much as Dean hated to stop him, he had to. To get this story straight. With another soft push, Castiel was a body distance from the Winchester, sitting on his knees, hands resting on his thighs and looking down at the bed. Dean on the other hand, sat up and crossed his legs.    
“I’m sorry Dean. I thought I was doing good. I-I want to go away for school.” Castiel looked at the older male, brows furthering down his face at the confused look on the Winchesters. “Not yet obviously, but I want to go away for college. Sam and I have been looking at Stanford, I mean. I still have two years till I graduate, but I want to go, I know that you are going to one around here, and I just - Crowley brought it to my attention that it would be best if I didn’t tell you I wanted to go so far away… and I” Dean stopped the rambling with a soft kiss onto his lips.    
“Shut up, you idiot”    
“But I’m your idiot?”   
 “Yeah. You’re my idiot”


End file.
